


Shinji & Raven: Strangers in the Night!

by KalexoruNawtherigsa



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, That's So Raven
Genre: Disney, Disney Channel, Evangelion - Freeform, F/M, Gainax, Inspired by Neon Genesis Evangelion, M/M, Manga & Anime, Neon Genesis Evangelion - Freeform, that's so raven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexoruNawtherigsa/pseuds/KalexoruNawtherigsa
Summary: Raven Baxter goes to Japan to discover herself. In the end she finds something more... love.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Raven Baxter/Shinji Ikari
Kudos: 2





	Shinji & Raven: Strangers in the Night!

Raven, once upon a tim, knew how to know the future. However, when she reached puberty, she fogot how to do that because of the nature of the powers. Anyways, she went on vacation do Japan to a place called Tokyo III. It was nice and she was having a really good time with her friend Chelsea (her other friend, Eddie was dead. She doesn’t like to to talk about it.) however, she couldn’t seem to help but to feel something was missing. Something like…. love.

“This carrot is delicious,” said Chelsea, who was eating a cottot. She was a vegetarian, so she ate a lot of vetetable s uch as carrots because they contained no meat. “Yum” said Chelsea.

“Oh snap” said Raven, thinking she was having a vision, but it turned out she wasn’t having a visions because she didnt hav them anymore because her powers were gone. She was sad when she remembered that she wasn’t/

“What’s wrong” said Chelsea, opening up a celery to eat now that she’d finished the carrot she ate.

“Nothing” said raven. She new Cleas just meant the best, but she was just making it sadder for her by getting all up in her business like that. She took the salad she was eating and thew it off the edge of mount fuju, which is where they were standing.

They were on vacation in Tokyo III, but had gone to see the sighs outside of the city for the day, such as mt. fuju. Raven swore she heard a noise and turneded around.

There she saw the most beautiful boy she had ever seen in her life. He looked to be about fourteen years, while Raven was now twenty-three. Old enough, she thought to herself.

“And besides” said Chelsea, “This is japan, They don’t have age of concenr laws here. You can have sex with anyone you want just as long as they concent and use .

“That;s right” said Raven. “Good thinking. I knew you were useful for something even though your usuallyu so ditzy.”

“Thanks” said Chelsea, who was usually one peg short of a peg leg, as they said badk in Santa Firsco, wjere they were from. She thought it was a complement!

“Hello” said Raven, to the sad looking boy sitting on the park bench on the mountain. “What’s your name?”

The boy looked at her and raised her eyebrow. He didn’t understand her words.

“Sorry” said Raven” “Konichiwa. What’s your name?”

Shinjinreplied “Oh, knoichisa, I’m Shiniji Ikari. I’m a student and also I pilot the Evnagelion the giant robots to stop the angels from the third impactr. What do you too laides do for a living.”

Raven thought his Japnaese accent was hot.

Chelsea replied “We’re students in college. That’s called university here, or whatefer the Japnaese word for it is. We go to San Frncisco univeristy. Raven is studying fashion and I'm getting my masters in vegetarian studies. ”

“Nice” said shinji. “I’ve never hear of Santsico before. It sound super dope.”

“Nah,” said Raven. “It sucks. I don’t fit in there. I should just kill myself.”

Shinji said “Yeah, sometimes I feel that way too. Thanks for keeping it real with me.”

Raven looked into his clear blue eyes, and wanted to carcass his ivory skin and brown her with blew in the wind like ears of corn.

Raven took Chelsea aside and said “This is the man of my dreams. Don’t be worthless and screw this up for me. How about you just go away and explore the city yourslefz”

“OK Ray” said Chelsea, who took a bit of the arugula and and went off her way. She was alway eating vetables. It was so like her.

“So anyways, Shinji,” said Raven, “Now that that nueiantce is gone, let’s go back to yiour house and you can introduce me to uyour fam.”

“I don’t have a family. Except my dad” said Shinji, which was true he didn’t. 

Raven felt a connection to Shinji since she knew a lot of asians gorwing up in San Francisco , so she wanted a lot for him to lik her. “I Don’t have a family too” she said.

Shinji perked upon hearing this, “You don’t.”

Yes, said raven.  
“Cool” said Shiniji. Let’s go home so I can intorduce you to Asuka ad Misoto . 

Shinji and Raven took the subway back to nerv hq. He was wearing a deigner button shown shirt and his favorite Calvin Klien dress pants with converse sneakers. Raven wore Juicy Coutore joggers and a flowy shirt that had some sweat on it from the the hiking she was doing.

“I like your clothes” said Raven. “I’m really into fashion”

“Cool” said Shinji. “That’s dope. I love a girl who knows her away around a closet.”

“Yes” said Raven.

When they were done riding the subway, shinji scanned in his card to get into his apartment and they went upstairs and knocked on the doors.

Asuka opened the door.

“Gutenmorgen Shinji” said Asuka. “And who the fuck is this bitch” she said.

“Asuke, this is Raven” said Shinji. “She is from America. Isn’t she beautiful?”

“No,” said Asuka, who was German. “She’s a fat bitch, just like all Americans. In Germany, we feel bad for Americans because they’re stupid and can only speak one language and Trump is the persident and they eat too much mcdonalds, just like this fucking bitch clearly does”

“You don’t talk about her like thiat” said Shinji, getting defensive. He had no idea what was coming over him. Perhaps it was… love?

“I’ll talk about her however the fuck I fucking want you little winp.”

With that, Shinji jumped out of his spot and jumped on Asuka, slapping her across the fsce and givning her a black eye. He pulled her hair until a big chuck of it came out of her head. Finally, hjis anger was out of his system so he got off and the tow of them walked passed her,

“Ouch” Asuka said. “Thst hurt. Kaji would never do something like that. Kaji is a real man. Not like you Shinji. And that fat bitch isn’t a real woman either. I’m what a real woman looks like” she said.

Wow, though Raven, Shinji’s so strong.

The two of them walked to the bedroom, where they saw misato on the way.

“Hi she said, clearly drunk as always. I just had a few winecoolers you kids need any alcohol? She said.

“We’re underage though” said Shinji.

“I’m not” said Raven. “But I don’t want to drink if you don’t. I would never pressure you. I’m not like that. I just want to make you feel nice and comfortable.”

“Thanks” said Shinji. “I guess we coudl have a few beers” he said.

“Cool” said Misato. “I’ve never seen you acting so cool and confident though. When I was your age, I used to get drunk on alochol all the ime. It;S like they say, when in doubt .

But she trailed out and passed out on the floor because she was drunk and sloppy. Shinji and Raven raided the liquer cabinet while Asuka watched from the corner glaring at them and lookign at pictures of Kaji o her laptop.

They went into shinji’s room and started talking about their lives. “I have no family except my dad, and he’s a dick” said Shinji. “He makes me pilot this giant robot and it’s super retart.”

“Yeah,” said Raven. “Me too. My family’s dead and my mother mysteriously disapeared so I live alone except for with my red headed friend Chelsea and her alcoholic mother. I’m just like you” she said.

Suddenly, she got the strange impoulse to open her suitcase which she brought with her. When she opened it, out popped her brother Cory.

“I stowed away to see Japan” said Cory. “Wow, a local” he said. “So exotic. There any hot anime babes aroudnt this place.”

“Cory, what are you doing here” ssaid rRacen.

“You lied to me said Shinji. He aws angry like Raven had never seen from him since she’s met him. Seh was afraid, but strangely liked being yelled at by him liekt his “This is your brother isn’t it. I can tell because you both look exactly alike,”

It’s not what it loks like” said Raven. “ I just lied and didn’t say anything about him because I want’ed you to like me”,

“That’s so sweet” said Shinji. “Just be honest with me next time. I like you for you.”

Then suddenlty, for the first time in years, Raven had a vision. She saw a boy with gray hair having sex with Shinji and he was ont eh bottome and the boy with gray hair was on top.

“I just had a vision” said Raven. “Youw ere having sex with a boy with gray hair. And YOU WERE NOT THE TOP YOU WERE THE BOTTOM. WHAT ARE You a FAIRY!!!!”

“Raven,” said Shinji, “It’s not what it looks like. That’s Kaowru. He’s my boyfriend. We’re in a open relatioship though so it’s okay.”

“K’ said Raven sarcastically. “I”ts all fine now”

“But I love you “ said Shiniji. Suddenly, everything Changed. The two began to make out passionately.

Cory left the roome and shut the door, locking it behind him. “I’mma let y’all work this out on ya owns, ya feel me” he said.

“Thank you, Shinji” said Raven. “I’ve been so majorly depressed since my best friend Eddie killed himself with a suicide by cop. But now, I feel like I can love myself again. And most iportantly, now I can have visions again because I used to be psychic and so since I saw you with the gray haired guy, I realized the sextrrts to my powers. Now let;s have sex.”

Raven took her top off, exposing her tits. Shinji took his pants and boxers off to show raven his erect hog. Raven let shinji take off her pants and she removed his shirt with her teeth. They giggled and they took their socks off.

“Wait a minute” said Shinji. “I want to try something kinky.”

Shinji shoved the soxks into ravens mouth. They smelled like both of their sweat, but raven liked seeing him take control and found the scent of Shinji’s feet strangely turned her on.  
“Yum” she said throught the socks in her mouth.

Shinji slapped her in the face with all of his might. :”Did I say you could talk bitch?”

“No master” saifd Raven.

“That;s better” said Shinji. “Now say you’re my bitch”

“I’m you bitch” said Raven.

“I can’t hear you said Shinji, kicking her in the face until a pool of scarlet blood pooled out of her face.

“I’m your bitch, master” Said Raven at the top of her lungs.

That’s better” siad Shinji. He beant her over the bed snd lubed up her pusy with own blood. He wrapped her lacy pantied around her neck to restrict her breathing.

“Nice” said Shinji. My penis is so hard right now.

Raven spread open her pussy lips, tapping on his hip to beg for entry. “I want you to pound me” she said.

“I didn’t say you could fucking talk, you dumb “ and then he said the N-word. He took a vase from off the of bedside table filled with roses and cracked it over her head until it fell to the floor the thousands of tiny shard. He attatched the shards to his dick until it was nice and Sharped in rammed it into Raven, who screamed with extansy, pleasrue, and just a little bit of pain.

Shinji began thrusting slowly, the began to go rrally realyy past until they both climaxed about twenty minutes into the romp.

“That was amazing” said Raven during post sex aftercare so she was allowed to talk again.

“The best I’ve ever had” said Shinji. “With men or with women. I;M goign to break up with my boyfriend Kaowru and only be with you from now on.

“Oh snap said Raven, but in a happy way. We shoudl do this agsain. I’m never leaving Japan.” Then raven had a vision, it was of them having sex again.

“I just had a vision” said Raven. “Were going to have sex again.”

“Nice” said Shinji. “Let’s make that vision a reality now”

And so, they did.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story.Nice comments only. Please leave constructive comments on how I can improve my writing. Hope you all enjoy too ;) God bless you all for reading and remember that true freedom comes from giving yourselves to Christ.


End file.
